<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You came with the waves by Habanero00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227593">You came with the waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00'>Habanero00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crack, Cute, Extraordinary, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Students, a bit of fantasy, mermaid, set in Japan, yutae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ordinary life of Taeyong and his extraordinary mermaid boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                             </p><p>Taeyong was seven years old when he lost his parents in a car accident. The only person who decided to take him under his roof was his grandmother, who lived in a small town on a small Japanese island. At first, the little boy did not want to move. He was depressed that he was left alone and that he wouldn't be able to find any friends when he left. Eventually, however, he left Korea and lived with his grandmother in an old cottage near the beach.</p><p> </p><p>The beginnings were tough because the language barrier seemed insurmountable to him. However, his grandmother's stubbornness and patience meant that in less than a year the boy spoke fluent Japanese, sometimes having only minor problems with reading kanji or understanding fast speech. Having no parents and being a shy child, Taeyong wasn't a social butterfly. Several of his schoolmates liked to play with him, but the boy never called them friends. He spent most of his free time with his grandmother, who taught him how to cope when he was all alone. The woman was elderly and had many serious illnesses, so she set herself the goal of teaching her grandson everything she could so that he wouldn't have to worry about anything in the future.</p><p> </p><p>One fall, when Taeyong was eighteen, his grandmother passed away and the teenager was left alone in the big house. With no many options, the boy sold the house and bought a small apartment in a three-story block closer to the town center. He also managed to find a part-time job in the store, so he didn't have to worry about bills and was free to study.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, Taeyong survived to his twenty-third birthday. Now he was preparing to write his thesis, balancing between the university, the library, and the florist's shop where he was currently working. He was very happy that he found a quieter job than a busy one he worked before because more than once he used a small number of customers to repeat notes behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine until dark clouds rolled over the island. The Taeyong was on his way home and felt that something bad was going to happen. The wind was extreme, and he had trouble gasping for breath. Various things were flying in the air, taken away by a strong blast. At the same time, it was stuffy, and while on the bus, Taeyong paid particular attention to the water receding from the mainland.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the house, the man turned on the TV to the news program which broadcast a warning message. His fears became real immediately. There was a strong storm coming and the town was afraid that it might flood the roads closest to the beach, break power lines and deprive people of electricity. It was also strongly repeated not to leave their homes unnecessarily, and to ask for help from neighbors if necessary, rather than go out into the street.</p><p> </p><p>As predicted, the hurricane struck hard in the late evening. Taeyong had lived on the island for years, but he himself claimed that it was the first such a powerful storm. His windows crackled with the force of the rain hitting them. Taeyong was sitting in a blanket with a candlelit because, shortly after the storm started, the electricity in his block went out. He tried to convince himself that he was safe and the brick walls of the building would protect him from the raging elements, but he still fell asleep only in the morning, when the storm stopped.</p><p> </p><p>The next day the building was powered up again, but Taeyong got a phone call not to show up for work because the road to the florists was blocked by fallen trees, which the fire department was now taking care of removing. So he had breakfast and left the house to see what the situation was like in other parts of the city. Rubbish was piled on the sidewalks, which the wind carried away from the baskets. Some of the panes were crushed from stones carried by the storm, and the ones closest to the beach were flooded by the waves. The beach itself looked like a battlefield. Taeyong knew that they wouldn't be able to recover quickly after the storm. The island was small and didn't have enough emergency services to fix it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>So here Taeyong found himself on a volunteer team to help fix up the city. His boss, a very nice woman, sent him on paid leave, and the university stopped classes, so he decided to use his time beneficially and volunteered to help with the cleaning. He was assigned to clean up the beach because he lived closest to it, so for the last three days, Taeyong came here to clean up broken pieces of wood and rubbish all over it.</p><p> </p><p>It was afternoon, and he had the last bit of beach to clean, near a small pier where boulders were sticking out of the water. Taeyong felt himself getting hungry. Almost all of his companions had already gone home, but he wanted to finish the work so he wouldn't have to come here again. He put his swimming shoes and stepped calf-deep into the sea to pick up rubbish stuck therefrom between the rocks. How terrified he was when he noticed a naked body lying just behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong grabbed his heart and took a few breaths to keep his nerves under control. He immediately got out of the water and ran to the other side to see if the person was breathing, hoping in his soul that it won't be a cold corpse. He crouched down beside the body and saw the faint lift of chest, breathing with relief. Then he grabbed the unknown person under his shoulders and dragged him to the sand so that the cold sea waves wouldn't soak him. After turning him on his back, Taeyong realized that he was dealing with a young and very handsome man.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong threw his jacket over the man's crotch to respect the stranger's dignity and began checking him for serious injuries. He found a few bruises, scrapes, and cuts, and after removing the man's hair from his face, Taeyong noticed that he had a split eyebrow and lip. Without hesitating any longer, he pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance, which, due to the commotion in the city, arrived a little late.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong stayed in the hospital because he didn't know anything about the man he found and didn't want to leave him alone. Doctors who treated him allowed him to take a place by his bed, exceptionally forgetting to follow the procedures, because there were a lot of wounded after the storm and much fewer hands to work.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was slowly falling asleep, feeling as if he were slumping in his chair as he felt someone nudge his shoulder. His eyes immediately met the stranger's curious but lost gaze. Only now did he realize how charming the man looked. His blonde hair was slightly wavy and hung down to the nape of his neck. The stranger had plump lips and shiny chocolate eyes. There was a gentle smile on his face when he looked around with fascination.</p><p> </p><p>"You woke up. It's a good sign." Taeyong spoke first, and the stranger met his eyes once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Who you are?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Taeyong. I found you unconscious on the beach, so I took you to the hospital." Taeyong explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That's so nice, thank you. Can I go now?" He asked and started to get out of bed, but Taeyong managed to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"You should stay the night. What if it gets worse?" He was scolded by a Korean who was worried about the man's strange behavior.</p><p> </p><p>"But I really don't want to. I don't like hospitals." The stranger crossed his arms over his chest and puffed up his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Then at least call someone from your family. I'm not gonna let you get out of the hospital by yourself. You may still be weakened." Taeyong insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"Family? I have no one." The man nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You live alone?" Lee asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not from here. Kind of." The stranger smiled embarrassed, and the whole comic situation was making Taeyong a headache.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen carefully because I don't want you to get it wrong. I don't usually do this. I mean, I've never done anything like this before, but I feel I can trust you. Why don't you stay with me until you're fully recovered? I live not far from here. Don't get me wrong, I just want to have a clear conscience that someone I found will return home safely when they feel better." Taeyong cheeks flushed as he finished speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really going to keep me!?" The stranger jumped up on the bed and hissed in pain as his hand tugged at the drip.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful." Taeyong scolded him. "And I won't keep you, but let you stay temporarily."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to stay with you! I really don't want to go back home. I'm sick of this place." The boy whispered more under his breath, but Taeyong managed to hear him anyway. However, not wanting to interfere in his affairs, he decided to remain silent and return to this conversation in the future.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go ask for your discharge and prescription. I'll pay your hospital bill and we'll talk about it at home, okay?" Taeyong got up from his chair but stopped at the door. "One more thing. What's your name anyway?" He asked, realizing he still didn't know the name of the man he had saved.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuta! Nakamoto Yuta! " The other grinned and Taeyong slammed the door behind him, hoping that when he returned from the reception desk, the blush on his face would disappear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                            </p><p>Taeyong took them home by taxi, fearing that the bus trip would be too tiring and difficult for Yuta after his hospital stay. What surprised him, however, was the man's strange behavior. When they got into the car, Yuta was scared by the sound of the engine and the fact that the car started to move. He didn't know how or why to fasten his seat belts. As they arrived and the elevator journey to the third floor awaited them, Yuta panicked, claiming that he had never heard of anything like an elevator.</p><p> </p><p>So, upon entering the apartment, Taeyong suggested to the new "roommate" to take a warm bath, which he must have craved after lying on the cold sand not too long ago. Giving Yuta clean clothes and leaving him in the bathroom, Lee went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. His mind kept revolving around the man's strange behavior. Taeyong was even beginning to fear that he might have been a victim of violence, or that he might have been held for long periods without access to civilization.</p><p> </p><p>He was disturbed by a screech coming from the bathroom, and without thinking about anything, Taeyong ran to her, fearing that Yuta might do something to himself. As soon as he saw a large, shimmering mermaid tail in front of him, he grabbed the door handle and slid down the wall to the floor, not trusting his legs to hold him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was sitting, or rather lying in a bathtub, from which excess water was pouring out. His hair was much longer now, almost to his chest. His eyes, glistening with a golden color, stared at him with anxiety and confusion, as if he didn't understand what was going on. Instead of the legs that Taeyong remembered Yuta had before entering the bathroom, he now had a tail covered with multi-colored scales that shimmered from the light of the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I promise to explain everything to you, but can you help me? I don't know why this water is not diminishing." Yuta looked pleadingly at his savior, and Taeyong slowly shook off his shock.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the tub on all fours, soaking his pants legs from the wet floor, and turned off the faucet while pulling the tub plug. Seeing the water disappearing, Taeyong once again moved to a safe distance and waited impatiently for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"So you are a mermaid." Taeyong said, his throat suddenly dry.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me for not letting you know, but you wouldn't believe me anyway." Yuta lowered his head apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine. I don't mind, just please don't kill me." Taeyong tried to joke, but his voice was shaking with nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Mermaids don't kill people." The man gave him an embarrassed smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good." The Korean replied and there was an awkward silence between them, which was broken only after a long time by Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>He began in a low voice to tell how he happened to land mutilated on one of the most visited beaches on the island. Well, he came from one of the last mermaid families that lived in the seas and oceans for centuries. However, as more people began to exploit the seas and build near beaches, mermaids were forced to move away from their habitats for fear of their discovery. Currently, there are only a few of them and his family was separated after people discovered their cave and made it a tourist attraction. During the escape, he was fighting a strong storm and the waves caused him to collide with rocks, and a strong sea current carried his body to the land.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry to hear it. Would you like to stay here for longer? Unless it is life-threatening, then I can help you get back into the water." Taeyong spoke after carefully listening to the mermaid's story.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine, but I'd love to stay here for a while. As long as I'm in the sea during the lunar eclipse, I'll still be a mermaid. Although many of my brothers give up this life and went ashore, never to go back to the water. They chose the life of a normal person." Yuta replied but seemed a little saddened.</p><p> </p><p>"Mermaids live among us?" Taeyong couldn't believe what he was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, although they're not sirens anymore. You see, they lose the ability to transmute and are ordinary people. I can feel them by the smell." He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was tempted to ask Yuta a few more questions when he noticed individual scales starting to evaporate from the man's tail, only to a pair of legs appearing in his place. Yuta, seeing no problem in the fact that he was now completely naked, left the bathtub and was ready to leave the bathroom, but was restrained by a squeeze on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't walk around with a naked ass. You have to put clothes on." Taeyong's head throbbed with pain, and the poor man felt as if he would explode from the rush of information and events.</p><p> </p><p>“But this is weird! Why do I have to cover my body? We are both built the same!" Yuta was indignant, struggling with the T-shirt Taeyong had given him earlier because he couldn't put it on himself, so the Korean took pity on him and helped him.</p><p> </p><p>“In the human world, walking naked is absolutely forbidden. You can get a fine for it or be mistaken for a pervert." Taeyong explained to the other.</p><p> </p><p>"What is a pervert? Or a fine? Why do you use such strange words...” Yuta started to get irritated. “Wearing clothes is so weird. There's something on your skin all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get used to it." Lee gave him a gentle smile, trying to believe that he wasn't crazy and Yuta wasn't his imaginary dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who took an interest in this story! I'm so happy that you like it! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. San</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                               </p><p>Taeyong woke up when light burst into the room because he forgot to cover the blinds. He shook his head and took a deep breath as he felt the weight on his chest. Opening his sleepy eyes, he screamed as the smiling face of Yuta appeared before him. "God, I took the merman under my roof." He thought and rolled his eyes as Yuta started giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked hoarsely as he sat up and would almost knock the boy off his body, but not quite understanding why he embraced him to hold him in place.</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks flushed as he realized the position they were in. Yuta was now straddling him, clinging to his neck, and Taeyong's arms were on the boy's narrow waist. The merman stared at him curiously and slowly raised his hand to touch Taeyong's nose and cheeks with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you are quite handsome." The boy whispered in fascination, brushing the wayward strands of hair from Taeyong's face, whose heart began to beat like mad. “Your skin is a bit dry. Maybe you will try to use algae? They are great, look!" That said, Yuta grabbed the Korean's hand and placed it on his cheek. "How it feels?" He asked smiling, more shyly this time.</p><p> </p><p>Lee looked at him closely, analyzing every aspect of the merman's face. His skin was soft and delicate, as smooth to the touch as cotton. His eyes were full of joy glittering at those of his. Yuta had plump lips, slightly pink and straight white teeth, which he bragged when he grinned. His fair hair, slightly wavy framed his face, making him look like an angel.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong thought of himself as quite good-looking, but couldn't say the same about the merman. Yuta wasn't just attractive. He was cute, beautiful, delightful, wonderful, and without hesitating any longer, he began to think about how the blush would look on his round face, or what his voice would sound if he begged to be given more. The thought made Taeyong come closer to Yuta, their faces millimeters apart, almost ready to meet in a kiss, but they were interrupted by a loud alarm clock sound.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong shook himself out of the world of imagination and, terrified of what might have happened, pushed Yuta away with such force that the poor boy fell to the floor, and he ran to the bathroom and slammed himself in it with a bang. The merman gave him a hostile look and, with a pain in his back, rose from the cold floor to crawl to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong joined him several minutes later, refreshed and dressed in his casual clothes. Yuta watched closely as he was preparing breakfast and gave him a questioning look as the Korean put the plate into the microwave and after a while, he took it out and set it in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Yuta looked at the watery dish with distrust.</p><p> </p><p>"Miso soup." The Korean said as he poured rice into their bowls.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure if I should eat it." Yuta began to complain under his breath, stirring the soup with a spoon. "What if I get poisoned?" He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't get poisoned, I cooked it yesterday." Lee assured him as he took his first bite. As the merman still hadn't touched the meal, Taeyong rolled his eyes. "What do you usually eat? You know when you are a fish." He asked, trying to hide his slight irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"I am a merman, not a fish." Yuta glared at him. "Usually seaweed, algae, lichen, plankton, shrimp, or snails and clams, although I'm not a fan of them."</p><p> </p><p>“There is seaweed in the soup. Well, try at least, if you don't like it, I'll prepare you something else." Taeyong said, and eventually, Yuta tasted the soup.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately understood that he was wrong. Taeyong definitely knew what he was saying. The soup was delicious, perfectly seasoned, and warmed up. Ignoring the other's mischievous smirk, the boy ate his meal with relish and even asked for more.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, it was time for Taeyong to go to work. Packing his lunch, the Korean instructed Yuta what he could do at home in case he got hungry or bored. Leaving the house, the man locked the door and headed for the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was very clear with no clouds. As the bus pulled up, Taeyong went inside and took one of the vacant seats. While driving, he listened to music on his headphones and watched the passing images behind the window of the vehicle. When he got there, he went to the coffee shop to buy himself an americano. Only after that did he go towards the cafe and at eight o'clock he crossed the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong liked his job. Two years ago he came up with a job offer when he was returning home from university and, not counting on much, decided to apply for the position of a florist. Although he had no experience, the elderly woman who ran a florist accepted him and taught him the most important things. Since then, Taeyong was treated by her as her son, and the woman even entrusted him with opening or closing the place on his own. At first, he didn't feel like a flower seller, but after reading a few tutorials and watching helpful videos, he began to enjoy what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>It was just twelve and the owner was about to come to take over the shift when an unknown number called Taeyong. He answered uncertainly, wondering who it might have been, and turned pale when the commissioner from the police station introduced himself. Taeyong quickly ended the call, promising to be there shortly, and contacted the owner asking her to replace him sooner.</p><p> </p><p>The woman arrived shortly after and practically missed Taeyong at the door, who had ordered a taxi. Upon reaching the police station, the boy recognized Yuta sitting behind the temporary bars. The policeman who was watching him invited Taeyong for an interview, where he explained the reason for the arrest of the merman. It turned out that Yuta went to the store and wanted to take out some groceries without paying. Also, he argued with the saleswoman, allegedly complaining that the water he wanted to buy was not free.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Taeyong burned with shame but knew the police wouldn't believe him when he said that Yuta wasn't a human and didn't know exactly how the world here works. So he made up a story, pretending that the boy was his brother with a mild mental disorder who sometimes couldn't cope with reality. Fortunately, the policemen seemed to have bought his story and, instructing him once again, allowed Yuta to be taken home.</p><p> </p><p>On the way home, the two men didn't exchange a single word with each other. Taeyong was sitting two seats away from the merman, too annoyed by his behavior to sit next to him. Even Yuta was smart enough not to speak without permission, so he meekly followed Taeyong into his apartment and disappeared into his bedroom so that the Korean wouldn't have to see him.</p><p> </p><p>Until the evening, neither of them made the first step towards the second, and Yuta only heard Taeyong leaving the apartment and locking it. Wanting to compensate him for what he had done, the merman decided to clean up his room and kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The Korean's apartment was small but well-kept. To the left of the front door was a double-door wardrobe where the man hid his shoes, jackets, and umbrellas, and to the right was a bathroom. Yuta believed that it was the largest room in the apartment. It had a wide washbasin, a wall-hung toilet, a walk-in shower, and a bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong's bedroom was just outside the bathroom. There was a queen-size bed with many colored pillows, a small wooden desk with a swivel white armchair, and a wardrobe with sliding doors. The floor was decorated with an orange and white rug.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen and the living room were connected. It had several small white cupboards, a gray refrigerator, and a small table surrounded by three mustard chairs. There was a black sofa in the living room with a shelf full of books above it, and a television on a TV cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>It might not be the most comfortable apartment in the world, but Yuta liked how cozy and colorful it was. It was evident that Taeyong really cared about the decor of his little world. Even elements such as a crystal vase standing by the TV, an unusual frame with a photo on the desk in his bedroom, or two-color soap dishes on the washbasin made you want to come back to this place.</p><p> </p><p>After he finished cleaning and Taeyong still hadn't come back, the boy went to take a quick bath and changed into his pajamas, hoping it would make the other happy. Soon after, Yuta heard the lock on the door being turned and walked with a smile on his face to the corridor to greet the Korean.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong took off his shoes and after storing them in the wardrobe, headed for the kitchen to unpack his purchases. Only then did he notice the merman quietly following him, so he took pity and turned towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you're angry, but know that I didn't do it on purpose. I was just hungry and thirsty." Yuta lowered his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have warmed something up to eat or boil water." Taeyong said as he ran his hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know how." The merman avoided eye contact, being embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn... I... I forgot it." Taeyong sighed and began unpacking his bags.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Yuta bowed and began to play with his own fingers nervously, fearing that Taeyong would throw him out.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, just don't do it again." Lee smiled and encouraged him to help him with the bags. "By the way, why are you in pajamas? It's only seven."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ... I took a bath and thought I'd go to sleep so you wouldn't have to see me today." The boy said softly, and Taeyong was almost speechless as he saw the blush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid." The Korean laughed. “If you want, we can watch a movie after dinner. I'll show you how the TV works." He offered and Yuta smiled broadly at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we sleep in my bed tonight? The bed in the living room is uncomfortable." Yuta made puppy eyes that made Taeyong unable to refuse him.</p><p> </p><p>“First, it's a sofa, not a bed, so it's less comfortable. Second, why can't you sleep alone?" Lee decided to tease him because, in the end, he was going to agree anyway. Another night on the couch would give him back pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't need to sleep, but when I'm with you, I can do it." Yuta beamed, revealing his white teeth, and to hide his blush, Taeyong chased him away to carry the plates to the table.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the evening on the sofa watching some entertainment program. Meanwhile, Taeyong was showing the other how to use the remote control, and he had a lot of fun when Yuta didn't quite understand why the pictures on the screen were moving. When it struck midnight, they went into the bedroom as agreed, and this time they fell asleep huddled together without further ado.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it please leave a comment (❁´◡`❁)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>